A World To Another
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: Team RWBY found a laptop that can transport any SCP they read up on into their world. Is this a good thing, or bad?
1. SCP-173 Original V

**[A/N] Check out TheVolgun's video on SCP-173! Oh, and every time 173 makes a sound, imagine a close-up shot of it's face.**

"I feel like causing a commotion today." 343 said to himself in his containment room.

He then snaps his fingers and a portal appears. He reaches his hand through such portal.

* * *

"I should probably get this locked up as soon as possible. 914 is an unpredictable SCP..." 05-1 said in his office putting down the book-like object.

Suddenly, a hand grabs the book out of 05-1's hand and disappears. He sat there for a few seconds in disbelief before shaking, and then pressing a button to call the other 05 members.

"Uhh... I think a Keter-class SCP just swallowed information containing every SCP we've ever encountered..." He said shaking a bit.

"Again?" 05-2 said.

"Yeah..." 05-1 responded.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Yang said laying back on her bed.

"Aww me too!" Ruby said planking on the floor. "Our classes for the day are done and I have absolutely nothing to do!"

"Why don't you two read a book?" Blake asked. "That's what I do."

"Blake turns a page to reveal the outline of a small object in the next page over. She flips the page to see a folded piece of paper that resembled a makeshift bookmark. She took it out of the book and payed no mind to it and placed it upon the nearest table. The paper began to slowly unfold itself the second it left Blake's hand and it extended into a hardcover book. On the cover was a symbol. The symbol was a circle with three arrows pointing into it from the outside, a barrier surrounded the arrows and circle. The title beneath the symbol said:  
' SCP Foundation  
Secure, Contain, Protect '  
Ruby opened her eyes at the sight and instantly picked up the book. The rest of them were about to stop Ruby, but she already opened the cover. A bright blue light scrounged the room, seemingly scanning everything in it. Ruby noticed this and quickly dropped the book. The light disappeared. Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"What. Was. that." Weiss said wide-eyed.

"I'm not sure..." Blake answered.

Yang equipped her gauntlets and walked slowly up to the book. She picked it up and read the first page, which was signed by someone named '914-chan'. The second page was completely blank, and also the next one, and the next one. Once yang had skimmed to the last page, which was also blank, the book closed itself and started to turn into a basic windows laptop. The whole ordeal was confusing the team on why all these unnecessary steps were needed. The laptop sat on the floor, waiting to be turned on.

"...So are we just going to leave it or...?" Weiss asked.

"I'll volunteer to press it!" Ruby said grabbing the machine.

"As long as it doesn't explode, I'm fine with you doing that." Yang said getting close to Ruby.

"Girls, we still don't know what-'  
"Already pressed the on button!" Ruby interrupted Blake.

The laptop booted up quickly. The only thing on the desktop was the same symbol they saw on the book's cover labeled 'The Foundation' and a .pdf file labeled 'Object Classes'. There was no hotbar. Ruby placed the laptop on the desk and used the mouse pad to open the Object Classes .pdf file.

"SCP objects are categorized by containment difficulty. There's three standard classes (Safe, Euclid, and Keter), two neutralized classes (Explained and Neutralized), and one esoteric class (Thaumiel). Each one can tell you a lot about the SCP before you even read the Description or Containment Procedures." It started off saying.

"What's an SCP object?" Blake said reading along.

"I'm not too sure." Yang responded.

"When considering an SCP's object class, the usual advice is to use the "Locked Box Test," wherein you question what would happen if you leave an anomalous object in a locked box, with four standard answers:  
-Safe SCPs will do nothing of interest when locked in a box.  
-Euclid SCPs will do something bad when you lock them in a box unless you check on them or poke holes in the box so they can breathe.  
-Keter SCPs will eat the box, shit on the rug, and kill your grandmother unless you do something about it.  
-Thaumiel SCPs are the box that contains the other Keters to make them stop shitting on the rug."

"What even is an SCP if it requires these types of class identifications?" Weiss said.

There wasn't anything else besides that on the .pdf file. Ruby clicks out of the file and into 'The Foundation' file. The whole screen becomes dark black and a warning is pasted on the screen.

**WARNING: THE FOUNDATION DATABASE IS**  
**CLASSIFIED**  
**ACCESS BY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED**  
**PERPETRATORS WILL BE TRACKED, LOCATED, AND DETAINED**

"C-Classified? That means that we probably shouldn't be doing whatever we're doing..." Ruby said disappointed.

"Identification verified. Welcome, 05-1." The computer posted on the screen.

"Orrr. We could scrounge around this thing for a while." Said Yang.

The screen continued onto a white background and a list of SCPs ranging from SCP-001 to SCP-4999. There were many other tabs on there, but the actual list stood out more to them. Ruby looked up and down the list before spotting in bold: SCP-173 - The Sculpture.

"I want to click it." She said suddenly.

"Ruby, we have no idea what that will do-"  
"Clicking it." Ruby interrupted Weiss

Suddenly, the computer started to play a voice clip.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is researcher Miller and today we're going to be studying SCP-173. Object Class: Euclid." The tape played as the screen portrayed a black background.

"Researcher?" Blake asked. "So whatever this is, it's a group or foundation that studies something."

"**Special Containment Procedures:** Item SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter SCP-173's container, no fewer than 3 may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all times, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel have vacated and relocked the container."

"I'm curious on what SCP-173 actually is." Yang said pulling up a chair to sit on to view the laptop.

A knock is heard at the door and Ruby presses the spacebar on the laptop to pause the clip. Blake walks over to the door and it's revealed to be team JNPR. Jaune is at the front and is the first to talk.

"What's that noise coming from in here?" Jaune asked.

"We're listening to classified information!" Ruby said having a thumbs up.

"Classified?" Nora said dashing into the room.

"What have you done." Ren face palmed.

"Can we stay too?" Nora begged.

"I don't see why not." Yang responded.

"I am continuing!" Ruby said pressing the spacebar once again.

"Moved to Site-19 in 1993. Origin is as of yet unknown. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile."

A picture of SCP-173 is put on the screen.

"Now you've confused me. Didn't that thing just say it's made of concrete? Why did he immediately say that it was animate and hostile. Concrete cannot move!" Jaune pointed out.

"That thing looks weird. It looks like a big baby." Nora said.

"The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking."

"Now, you've confused me even more than before. Now he's explaining that this statue can move." Jaune continued.

"I don't know, Jaune. Maybe that isn't an overlook." Pyrrha said

"Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation."

"Woah, it kills people?!" Blake exclaimed.

"In the event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behavior should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty."

"So it does move, AND it's made of stone?!" Jaune pondered.

"The reddish brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. Origin of these materials is unknown. The enclosure must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basis."

That sudden addition made the teams open their eyes in shock.

"This was a very short lecture today, but suffice to say we will be covering much longer documents in the future. Thanks very much for listening, you are all dismissed, thank you."

The clip ended and the screen was spat back out to the list. The document of SCP-173 was now a light gray.

The two teams stood there in silence.

"Well, I'm going back to our dorm." Ren said going out the door. "Come on, Nora. We don't want to bother them any more than we need to."

Team JNPR left team RWBY's room.

"That was a cool read though, I have to admit." Blake said as the door closed.

"But imagine if something like that actually existed." Yang joked.

The team is interrupted in their talk by the sound of stone scraping against the floor behind them. They turn around to see the same creature from their read standing in the middle of their room. They all jump back in surprise and then bring out their weapons. It was SCP-173, the thing they just read about. The thing just stood there, menacingly.

"Should we... attack it?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not too sure. It hasn't done anything yet." Blake answered.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course we need to attack it! The laptop literally just said it kills people when nobody is looking at it!" Weiss said pointing her weapon.

*surprised nut noises*

The lights in the room suddenly dim and the team loses eye contact with the statue. Once the lights turn back on, the thing was then standing with Weiss' weapon beneath it. Blake went to cut the statue, only for it to be deflected by 173's hard shell. Weiss is trying to carefully take her weapon back from under the heavy statue, but it wouldn't budge. The team all coincidentally blink at the same time again, only for the being to be laying down on Blake's bed.

*sleeping nut noises*

"Isn't it supposed to be attacking us right now?" Asked Yang.

"See? We shouldn't attack it." Ruby said confidently.

The computer outputted a beep and a message appeared on the screen.

**"From: 343  
****Hello, beings from another world, my name is Yahweh. As you can see, there is a homicidal sentient statue in your room. Don't be alarmed by this fact because that's how this computer works. Researcher Darby put a laptop into 914 on Very Fine and it outputted this machine. I don't know how he managed to not die from that experiment but here we are. This laptop contains all the information on every SCP subject that we have in containment. Once you are done reading through an SCP's file, that SCP is brought into your world, whether it's far away from your location or not. Most of the SCPs in question will also hold no resentment against the ones that read the file, but they will still act aggressively towards anyone else who has not read up about it. Their violent action should cease, though, after you scold them. Now, enjoy your new plaything."**

The message disappears from the screen and the team is left with the original list screen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm going to bed." Ruby said jumping onto her bed and burying her head in a pillow.

The rest of the team stood there for a second before also reluctantly sleeping in their beds. Blake simply slept on the floor.


	2. Mobile Task Forces

**[A/N] Check out SCP Illustrated for the video.**

"I want to read more SCP stories!" Ruby said coming back through the dorm room to see SCP-173 standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure that's wise, Ruby? If these things can be transported into our world by us reading them, then shouldn't we NOT read these stories? There is no logic or reason behind the fact of us reading these besides potentially having others come into serious harm or injury." Weiss interrupted as she also came into the room.

"But, on the other hand, if we find a good story then we can help people better and possibly make more friends." Ruby said confidently.

"Actually that's... A good idea..." Weiss replied.

"How about we click on something that is trusted by this 'Foundation'. Let's choose the Mobile Task Force read." Blake said scrolling up on the laptop.

*scared nut noises*

"The following data release has been authorized by the following council members and administration staff." The voice said as a bunch of names appeared for only a second before the video continued.

**MOBILE TASK FORCES**

"Hope this is interesting." Yang said pulling up a few chairs for everyone to sit on.

"Mobile Task Forces are elite units comprised of personnel drawn from across the Foundation and are mobilized to deal with specific threats or situations that sometimes exceed the operational capacity or expertise of regular field personnel and, as their name suggests, may be relocated between facilities or locations as they are needed. Mobile Task Force personnel represent the 'best of the best' of the Foundation."

The screen showed the picture of a man in a mask and black clothes with a gun pointing in the direction of the camera.

"Best of the best, huh? So these are the specially trained people that contain and do all the dirty work?" Blake questioned.

"Mobile Task Forces vary greatly in size, composition, and purpose. A battalion-strength combat-oriented task force trained to deal with highly aggressive anomalous entities may consist of hundreds of troops plus support personnel, vehicles, and equipment and can be deployed in whole or in part to deal with threats across the globe."

"So I'm guessing it's a secret police that is everywhere at all times." Weiss said. "And 'hundreds' to deal with just one aggressive entity?"

"Probably only if the entity is really dangerous." Yang answered.

The screen then shows the behind view of a police officer.

"However, a Mobile Task Force can also be a small, specialized intelligence-gathering or investigative task force that may have fewer than a dozen personnel if that is deemed sufficient to accomplish their goals. While in the field, task force members often pose as emergency responders, local or federal law enforcement, or military personnel appropriate to the region in which they are operating. Mobile Task Force Commanders can also request the assistance of local field units or personnel stationed at nearby Foundation facilities in order to accomplish their missions."

"So that proves my guess." Blake said.

"Each unit is fundamentally structured in a way that best suits their intended purpose. While combat-oriented task forces may closely follow military hierarchy and organization, smaller units may have an informal or otherwise esoteric chain of command."

"What's esoteric?" Ruby asked.

"A group that is understood by only a small number of people with certain knowledge or interest." Weiss replied.

The picture once again changes to a man on one knee pointing a rifle.

"As such, the responsibilities of the Mobile Task Force Commander for each particular task force can vary greatly; the commander for a large task force might focus on maintaining multiple teams and deploying them as necessary to each assigned operation, whereas the commander of a small team might deploy with their team and direct the operation from on location."

_'Makes sense.'_ Most of them thought.

"Similarly, the cohesion of each unit will vary as well. Some Mobile Task Forces consist of personnel who have trained and worked for many years or even decades together, whereas the personnel of a Mobile Task Force formed on a moment's notice to deal with a specific incident may know little more than each others' names and fields of expertise."

"So they sometimes don't even know each other?" Ruby asked.

"Sometimes there's an emergency, they can't be together all the time." Yang said to her sister.

"Mobile Task Forces are typically commissioned as deemed necessary by the Foundation's Director of Task Forces, often with the direct approval of one or more O5 Council members."

The screen shows a scuba diver-esk man.

"What's the 05 Council?" Blake questioned.

"Seems like some people important." Weiss replied.

"A significant number of Mobile Task Forces are created to deal with specific anomalies exhibiting traits that standard containment or response teams are unable to effectively counteract, though many were also created to preempt an emerging or theoretical threat."

"So they take measures against things they have yet to prove actually exist?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so." Yang answered.

"Mobile Task Forces created for the purpose of containing a particular anomaly are typically deactivated at the end of the recovery operation or when ongoing containment is deemed no longer necessary." The screen shows a robot looking man. "Occasionally, such task forces remain operational if the expertise and experiences learned are considered useful for future incidents, but otherwise the task force will likely be disbanded and its personnel returned to their prior posts."

"That guy looks cool. He's like a robot!" Ruby outbursted.

"Very rarely, a Mobile Task Force will also be disbanded if it suffers sufficient casualties to render it incapable of operation. In these cases, if the prior capability of that particular task force is deemed necessary, a new task force may be commissioned to replace it."

**Mobile Task Force List**

"I'm guessing this part is all the different Task Forces and what they're supposed to do." Weiss said.

"MTF Alpha-1 ("Red Right Hand")  
**Task Force Mission:** Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 is a task force that reports directly to the O5 Council and is used in situations that require the strictest operational security. The task force consists of the Foundation's best and most loyal operatives. Further information regarding MTF Alpha-1 is classified Level 5.

...

Level 5 classification identified. Information shared."

"OOoooOooOOOo. Secret stuff!" Ruby squealed.

"I feel like we're digging a bit too deep." Blake responded.

"We've already gone so far, why turn back now?" Yang questioned.

"Indeed. I believe we need to know more about these people in case if we need to effectively capture hostile SCPs that have breached into our world." Weiss explained.

"In 1924, the SCP Foundation formed a covert special task force, known only to the O5 Council, codenamed the 'Insurgency.' The leadership of the Insurgency was comprised of members of MTF Alpha-1, the Red Right Hand, famed for their loyalty to the O5 Council and the total secrecy of their origins, identities, and operations. The Insurgency leadership was supported by research, security, and retrieval personnel, all taken from Foundation ranks."

"1924? That was a looongg time ago." Ruby mentioned.

"To the majority of the Foundation and the anomalous world, the Insurgency was a splinter group that went A.W.O.L. with several researchers and anomalous objects."

Blake was reminded about a certain group that also changed their views.

"In reality, the O5 Council had created the Insurgency to complete missions with ethically questionable methods and politically unsavory results—while keeping the Foundation's public reputation clean."

"So they use this group called the 'Insurgency' to do all the morally unacceptable things while the Foundation itself stays in good reputation?" Weiss asked.

"Sounds a lot like a few things your company does with it's controversial labor forces." Blake answered the heiress.

"Hmph..."

"For approximately twenty-four years, the Insurgency operated under the guise of Foundation defectors, using anomalous objects to secretly further the goals of the O5 Council."

"So they never truly left." Yang pondered.

"In 1948, as part of a seemingly routine staged operation, the Insurgency removed several SCP objects from Foundation containment and transported dozens of defecting Foundation researchers to various safe locations. That same day, multiple other unplanned raids of Foundation facilities occurred. The Insurgency seized SCP objects with great research and military potential and inflicted severe casualties to Foundation personnel."

_'This seems like something bad.'_ Ruby thought.

"The Foundation's biggest lie had become a reality. Their covert black ops team had defected, and the Foundation faced a new threat from an organization now calling itself by a new name: the Chaos Insurgency. The O5 Council was stunned. The defection or even the slightest hint of disloyalty from Red Right Hand personnel had been unprecedented. The motives behind the Insurgency's betrayal remain unknown to the Foundation. All attempts to find, apprehend, or assassinate the defecting Insurgency operatives failed. This information is classified within the Foundation, which maintains that the Insurgency defected in 1924 and that the actual defections in 1948 were simply raids made by the already-existing splinter organization."

"The name Chaos Insurgency sounds cool though." Ruby said to the others.

"Alright, now onto the other groups." Blake continued.

"MTF Alpha-4 ("Pony Express")  
**Task Force Mission:** Mobile Task Force Alpha-4 consists primarily of personnel trained to act as undercover employees and specialize in tracking, intercepting, and securing anomalous objects sent through postal and package delivery services worldwide."

"That's simple, they just chase after the mail." Yang said.

"MTF Alpha-9 ("Last Hope")  
**Task Force Mission:** The reborn Omega-7. A Mobile Task Force explicitly intended to train and utilize humanoid SCP objects in the field."

"Weird name." Ruby pointed out.

"So sometimes they even use SCPs to hunt other SCPs?" Blake pondered.

"MTF Beta-4 ("Castaways")  
**Task Force Mission:** MTF Beta-4 is a task force created with the sole purpose of assisting and monitoring GoI-466 (Wilson's Wildlife Solutions) in their interactions with local fauna-based anomalies."

"Faunus? Like Blake?" Ruby questioned.

"No, Ruby. Faunus and Fauna are different things. Faunus are people with animal characteristics while Fauna are plants and indigenous animals." Blake responded calmly.

"Oh."

"MTF Beta-7 ("Maz Hatters")  
**Task Force Mission:** Mobile Task Force Beta-7 specializes in the acquisition and containment of anomalies exhibiting extreme biological, chemical, or radiological hazards as well as the rapid containment and cleanup of areas affected by such anomalies. This includes the planning and deployment of contingencies for wide-area or pandemic spread of anomalous disease agents or other contagious phenomena."

"The chemical cleaners I guess." Yang said.

"MTF Gamma-5 ("Red Herrings")  
**Task Force Mission:** Mobile Task Force Gamma-5 specializes in preventing the dissemination of knowledge of anomalous events or phenomena in cases where initial suppression efforts have proven ineffective or insufficient, or in cases where such knowledge has already reached critical levels of public exposure. This includes the research and deployment of experimental amnestics as well as memory fabrication procedures."

"Wait. They alter memories to make people forget about slightly bizarre stuff?!" Weiss blurted out.

"That's just not right..." Blake said with the other nodding in agreement.

"I don't feel like I can go on with this... Why don't we read something else less boring?" Ruby asked.

"Sure."


End file.
